Apple Pie Cupcakes
by SecretFruits
Summary: Albus loves Scorpius. He loves Rose. They are happy together, and he's happy for them. But they used to be a trio, and now he's the third wheel. Or is he? Rose/Scorpius and Rose/Scorpius/Albus friendship. A fluffy piece about friendship and fall.


**Written For The Golden Snitch's Great School Bake-Off**

Apple Pie Cupcakes: 1. Cinnamon sugar cake (Character: Scorpius Malfoy) 2. Apple pie compote filling (Word: entice) 3. Whipped cream topping (Setting: Hogwarts pumpkin patch)

Word Count: 1092

* * *

Albus chewed deliberately, savoring the sweet taste of apple on his tongue.

Fall was truly such a lovely time. The grounds were pleasantly chilly, enough that you could wear sweaters and scarves, but not so much that you needed cumbersome gloves and hats. And the colors were _beautiful_.

But, for Albus Potter, the food was the best part. The pumpkin juice was always just a little bit fresher. And the _apples,_ they were absolutely so crisp…

Swallowing, Albus headed towards the pumpkin patch. It had been their spot ever since first year, when he'd introduced his Slytherin best friend to his Gryffindor cousin. That first time, they'd sat on pumpkins and giggled about pranking James and skiving off classes until three hours past curfew.

He broke into a jog, grinning at the memory. Maybe they would discuss yesterday's match: Scorpius had let in one of Rose's goals, but Albus had snatched the Snitch from under the Gryffindor Seeker's nose. Rose had been furious.

Albus slowed as he reached the patch. He saw a flash of red hair and called out, "Rosie! Scorp!"

But what he saw made him trip over his own feet. Rose and Scorpius were wrapped in each other, kissing furiously. Rose's normally immaculate uniform was disheveled; her scarf was dragging in the mud, and her tie was open. It looked as if some hurricane had smashed them together.

"Oh, Al!" Scorpius waved cheerfully at him. "We were waiting for you."

Al opened his mouth, then snapped it shut. Really, he shouldn't have been surprised. He'd shipped them for years. He'd been thrilled when they'd declared themselves _together._ Rose and Scorpius were a part of him, and their happiness was his.

But making out in _their_ pumpkin patch?

* * *

Rose hadn't considered that it would hurt Albus. In fact, she hadn't considered Albus at all. OWL year was proving brutal. Her mother had received nine O's and one E, and stellar performance was expected of her. The idea of a relaxing Saturday in the pumpkin patch with her cousin-brother and her boyfriend had sustained her through the week. And then hugging Scorpius had just felt...natural.

And then _kissing_ him had felt natural. And then her clothes had _naturally_ started to come off.

She had been looking forward to seeing Albus too. She was _thrilled_ to see him. But there was a look of betrayal in his eyes that Rose had never seen there before.

They'd crossed some invisible line. They'd broken something Rose didn't even know could break.

* * *

Scorpius watched as his best friend turned and ran. He and his girlfriend didn't have to look at each other; they dashed after him, grabbing both of his arms and turning him around.

By the time they returned the patch, they made a truly sorry sight. Rose had lost her scarf during the sprint; Scorpius's tie was twisted around his ankle; and Albus was glaring formidably between them. "Sod off, why don't you?"

Rose hit him. She, Scorpius knew, could be very _violent_. But she didn't do this _pouty_ nonsense. "Why," she demanded, "would we sod off? We just dragged you here."

Albus refused to glance at either of them. "I don't need you to feel sorry for me."

Rose hit him again. " _I_ certainly don't feel sorry for you, prat. I've been looking forward to seeing you all week, then you run away?"

"You _did_ see me all week."

She rolled her eyes. "Class doesn't _count._ Look, you know people kiss when they date, right?"

His eyes widening in fury, Albus finally looked at her. "You think this is about _kissing. Merlin,_ you bloody Gryffindors. I get when I'm not wanted, okay? I'm in the way. I'm —"

Rose opened her mouth, doubtless to stick her foot in it, but Scorpius beat her. "Albus, you're our best friend. If anything, _I'm_ in the way. You and Rose have been best friends since you were born." When Albus looked unconvinced, he continued, "Do you think Rose's mum and dad thought your dad was in their way?"

This seemed to make Albus think. He still looked miserable, but at least it was a thoughtful miserable. Finally, he sighed. "I...I need some time, okay?"

* * *

They spent the rest of that Saturday seperately. Rose and Scorpius received dressing downs for the state of their uniforms and then, abashed and thoroughly miserable, worked in their Common Rooms.

Albus went to James. It was a simple rule for the Weasley grandchildren: if you were upset at home, you'd go to Teddy and Victoire, while at school, you'd go to James. James pointed out that Harry had spent his entire childhood with Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione, and encouraged Albus to floo call him. Albus didn't.

But when Sunday morning rolled around, all three headed to the pumpkin patch. Albus woke up early, not wanting to walk in on the two kissing again. Then he dawdled in the shower, afraid of ending up alone with one of them, so that, once again, Rose and Scorpius got there first.

They were sitting on adjacent pumpkins, holding hands. Albus immediately relaxed; they weren't pretending for him — he would have hated that — but they weren't being ridiculous either.

"Albus?" Scorpius's face split into a goofy grin. "May I _entice_ you?"

"What?" Confused, Albus looked at the cupcake sitting on Scorpius's open palm. It smelt like fall.

"Apple pie cupcake." Rose nudged him. "Go on, now."

Cautiously, Albus bit into it. The whipped cream was cool, with hints of pumpkin and nutmeg. The cake was spicy, full of cinnamon and layered with more tones than Albus could recognize. And the filling was warm, with that sweet, chewy apple he so loved.

"The whipped cream was Rose's idea." Scorpius was clearly thrilled that his friend liked it. "The cake is my Mum's recipe. And the filling — well, Applebus is a nice name, don't you think?"

Touched, Albus took another bite. "Do — I mean, do you guys want some?" Guiltily, he realized they must have woken up quite early to bake for him.

"We made more. The rest are in the kitchen. Shall we go get them?" Rose's stomach rumbled as she spoke.

Albus laughed. "Of course." Arm in arm, the three walked towards the castle. "This still doesn't mean..."

Scorpius nodded. "We know, Albus." He pulled the door open. "About the cupcakes, though? You could remove any of the three pieces. It'd still be desert. I mean, I'd still eat it. But it wouldn't taste quite as good."


End file.
